Mario's Paradox
by Fawful
Summary: Thinking of a plan to get rid of the Mario Bros., Bowser accidentally stumbles upon Iggy's abandoned Timulator. Now Mario must save the fragile future from Bowser, but things aren't what they seem... INCOMPLETE
1. Timulator Revisited

"ARGH! There must be some way to get rid of them!"

Bowser paced around a dark room of his floating castle. Used to the victory of the Mario Bros., he was trying to think of a way to get rid of them. Nothing came to mind.

_I already tried practically everything. Every time I get that princess back, they get in the way. Then I attempted to got after HIM after a while..._

Bowser paced some more. He tried capturing them, humiliation, framing, stupid brute force... Nothing worked, and he was out of ideas.

"I can't take it!"

He hit the wall with such great force that it opened a secret passage. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he ventured into a part of his castle that he had never seen before. It was very dark in there, and he had to bring his flashlight. It was a long, winding tunnel that led in some sort of spiral, with the exterior mostly covered with an impregnable unknown material. Finally, it led to a dead end.

_It can't end here. It seems too important to hold nothing..._

Bowser knocked the walls to detect anything hollow. Nothing, apparently. He tried throwing hammers around, but nothing broke. Then he tried his fire breath. The disguised material at the very end made a hole.

_Aha! So it's vulnerable_ _to fire here..._

He let out some more fire, and made the hole big enough to go through. What he saw made him marvel at his fortune, but then made him frown in disgust a few seconds later.

"Goddamn it, Iggy..."

Iggy Koopa, in the meantime, was enjoying a nice, quiet nap in his room. Very relaxing to him after a hard day's nightmare. A strange device near his bed rang out noisily. It seemed to function like an alarm clock, but it's looks said otherwise. Iggy angrily awoke from his slumber and slammed the device. Afterwards, an automatic electronic voice emitted from it's speakers.

"Iggy," It began in a feminine robotic voice. "Papa summons you. Leave immediately."

Iggy sat there for a moment and thought about what it could be for. He then took his glasses, and put them on, as he couldn't let anyone see him without them. He went to his device and dialed an access code on it. A menu appeared on the device's small screen. It held all the current locations of everybody, should he need to use it. He selected "Papa", but nothing showed up.

"What?" He asked to himself. "I should know that my very own custom Alarmist machine should bring up anyone's location in the castle due to unique wired infrared technology. Except for the abandoned area... Oh no..."

Iggy dashed out of his room and quickly sped off to Ludwig's. He had never expected Ludwig to uncover anything, as he was not the type to break anything of his own. When he finally reached there, Iggy waited for a few seconds to prepare for a speech. He then nervously came in with his eyes closed, as if ready to be punched.

"Uh, Ludwig, let me explain that I'd NEVER interfere with your privacy, and, uh, this was to be sealed away forever, so I'd NEVER come back! Please don't hurt me! I did it for the future of the world! -Gah! It's not as gay as you might think!"

"What? I can't hear you. Come closer, Iggy..."

What he had heard was his father's voice. He almost sighed, as Ludwig was gone. Still, what was he doing in Ludwig's room? Doesn't matter. He went right on in the tunnel without hesitation.

"It's about time you showed up. What's this doing here?"

He looked around the room. It had been long ago since he had seen it, but he definitely remembered it well. With the imposing statues of some Koopalings, it was hard not to remember. Some pillars were in the middle, and there was an elevator that led to similar rooms. He had to remember it, as he built the infernal thing himself.

"Can it be your museum, Papa?" He half-asked. He wasn't quite sure he'd ever see it again.

"Why, yes! And what's it hooked to?" He similarly half-asked.

"The Timulator?" He half-asked again.

"Why, yes it is, son! My time machine is discovered at last! But why do you suppose it hidden?"

This game of pretending to ask was getting boring, so Iggy decided to end it.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I hid the entire museum here because time is such a delicate subject! Don't you realize taking important items from the past and then destroying the Timulator could erase us all from existence?"

Bowser got a little angry at his son for doing this behind his back.

"Well, not if time flows the way _I_, the Koopa King, think it does! You told me that Mario destroyed it after I got back! You said it was nothing but rubble!"

"You should have checked yourself, then. I simply used a cost-efficient way of transporting it to this castle, and cleverly hid it in the walls, never to be seen again for selfish desire." Iggy stated.

Bowser was still angry, but he almost seemed to understand Iggy's need to hide it from obsessive use. However, he still had one more question...

"Alright," Bowser conceded. "So it would be bad if I possibly erased our current existence. Yeah, I really didn't think it through after all... But remember that I found another hole in the wall? It was raining, and it wouldn't stop leaking. Remember what I found?"

Iggy was almost shocked that Bowser brought it up. He was just silent when he first found it, then left to himself. He eventually grew to accept it. What was found hidden in the walls was a rather large, apparently abandoned stack of bisexual porno mags, with the name "Iggy Koopa" labeled on each issue...

"Y-yes, Papa... Everyone knew..." Iggy was holding back some familiar tears.

Bowser almost cringed at the thought, but he wanted to know that he wasn't as mad and intolerable as he sometimes seems.

"Y-yeah. Look, I really don't want to know how you live your life in THAT way, okay?" Bowser almost shouted.

"A... Are you ashamed, Papa?" Iggy asked.

"No I'm not, so don't think that I am." He said, sighing. "Just don't keep anymore secrets..."

Iggy nodded, although he lied. He actually had half the entire castle secretly in the walls, where he was free to do whatever he liked. He operated, designed, and programmed many marvelous things in secret, and only those really close to him knew, except Bowser. Iggy couldn't possibly know how he'd react, so he never planned to tell him. It was his monument to his undeniable genius, but most others thought he was just crazy.

... But he'd show them!

"Great... Now, all that stuff aside, let's get down to business. Iggy, I want you to modify this time machine so that I can go ANYWHERE! Then, I'd go to the future! (Not to the past 'cuz that didn't work out well.) I'd see a land where the Koopas rule over Mushroom! Then, I'd know what caused Mario's downfall, making me do it as soon as presently possible so we'd rule sooner! And bring me the appropriate equipment for the travel!" He laughed.

Iggy sighed. _I guess it'll be just one of those days..._


	2. Brotherly Love

Iggy went into his room and dialed another access code on his Alarmist. After he entered it, a voice recognition system inquired Iggy to say a certain password. Seeing as how the system only recognized Iggy's voice expressed how much he kept it a secret.

"You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die!" He stated.

"Access granted."

A camouflaged shutter next to the Alarmist opened, and a robotic hand gave him a sealed computerized capsule. It was the size of an ordinary shoe box. Iggy placed his logon and password entries, which triggered a systems analysis of what the capsule contained. Iggy already knew, but he could always review the dusted information. After the check ran through, and tiny alarm resonated through it. At the same time, the following text ran by its screen...

"WARNING!

"Timulator" is the first time machine known to the world. It allows for set travel through time and space within a time limit. However, this could be very dangerous. If this were placed in the wrong hands, the results would be disastrous and I fear that anyone could easily disrupt the delicate fabric of time and space.

I vow never to touch this infernal device ever again. Should I lost contact with my resources after two years have passed, everything will activate with these plans readily unveiled. Unfortunately, I will probably be dead before that day could ever come. I feel it better this way, as I know too much of this for the world's own good.

"Timulator" possesses great risks as well as great possibilities. I can only hope for the best. Please stand by for reliability confirmation of internal planning systems...

I. Koopa"

Iggy sighed. _Well, I broke another one..._

Iggy really hated working on things that he didn't want to, but he had no choice. Feeling as if he read that warning somewhere before, he waited for the confirmation to load. It finally loaded, and the capsule opened. Inside were stacks of designs for the Timulator. Iggy took extra scraps of paper and improved on them, working at a fast pace.

After a while, Lemmy passed by the room. He noticed that Iggy was inside, so he stopped for a second.

"Hey, Iggy! Everyone's going to watch the Puppet Battle Show! Wanna see?" Lemmy asked.

"No," Iggy replied. "I've got some work to do..."

"Homework?"

"No. Just stuff."

"Iggy... Is anything wrong?"

Iggy didn't reply.

"C'mon, Iggy. You can always talk to me if you've got any problems..."

Indeed, he was right. Iggy never quite felt fulfilled in anything that he's done, and being bullied by his other siblings and the horrors of school can really make him feel alone in the world. Lemmy Koopa is his only brother that he calls his favorite. They've always trusted each other, and never quarreled much. If you asked Iggy who he got along with best, the answer would immediately be Lemmy. Likewise.

"... Papa's trying to get me to finish a secret project that he'll be using to rule the world..." Iggy stated.

"Again?" Lemmy said, almost in disbelief. "Iggy, you've always worked the hardest around here, and he's taking it for granted."

"Well, that's true..." Iggy thought. "Lemmy... I've had a question that I've been meaning to ask..."

"And what's that?"

"... How come everyone hates me?"

Lemmy couldn't belief what he had heard. Hated Iggy? No way.

"Iggy, it may seem that way, but they don't hate you. It's just..." Lemmy paused. "Well, when you were born... Mama died. You were the last Koopaling. Many of us placed your birth as the reason for her death... But not me. I decided to first know you personally, and from that, I can tell that you are completely innocent, and simply misunderstood."

"Did... Did you know Mama?" Iggy inquired.

"No... Frankly, I don't think any of us Koopalings know for sure. Either we have multiple mothers, or she never died at all. After all, that baby, Junior, is around. I think that the idea of Mama being dead is a political coverup of some kind. And I know just the person corrupt enough to do it..."

"And why do you think he'd want to coverup?"

"I have no idea. It's just a gut feeling. Promise me you'll find the truth out someday, okay genius boy?"

"Consider that done. Say, isn't it unorthodox to speak of the Royal Koopa Line this way?"

"Hey, I'm not going to be successor."

They both laughed at that last remark. Lemmy was extremely funny to Iggy, and he always tried to tell him that humor is a sign of intelligence, but Lemmy usually discarded this as too much effort for his style.

"Anyway," Started Lemmy. "I'd better go on watch the show with everyone else. I don't see how I can help you very much..."

"Actually," Iggy smiled. "You can help me in a future project. It's in the planing stages right now, and I'm a bit scared to go through with it, but with that and a backup plan, you'll be essential, as it'll require every Koopaling to participate.

"Uh," Lemmy blinked for a second. "Consider that done. See ya later!"

"Later, Lemmy!" Iggy waved.

When Lemmy had left the room, he resumed his lonely work.

Lemmy arrived at the gathering of Koopalings. They were all focused around a central television.

"Lemmy!" Larry greeted. "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Yeah, well...I just saw Lemmy. He's not coming tonight. He's too busy working on something. I just saw him."

"Good riddance!" Shouted Roy. "He'd get in my way again."

"Hey," Lemmy talked back. "Just how did 'offering popcorn' mean 'obligated to pound at'!"

"Whatever," He retorted. "I bet he's workin' on somethin' for your BALL!"

"Roy," Lemmy gulped. "If I really wanted to, I could use that to kick your ass to Venus and back again."

"Awrighty," He smiled. "How about we test that out?"

"Children, children..." Larry interjected. "Let's just watch this episode in peace. It hope we're not missing anyone else..."

"Heyya, everybody!"

The joyful Bowser Jr. entered the room. He was unusually late. Most of the time, he'd be the first to arrive at the television. No one really thought about it much.

"Hey, Junior!" Everyone greeted back.

Roy gave Lemmy a dirty look as a warning, then resumed watching the show.

"Hey, Junior! Over here!" Whispered Wendy.

Bowser Jr. went over to sit between Wendy and Roy. She shared her popcorn with him as he watched intently.

Lemmy was looking at the screen, but wasn't really thinking about the show. He was thinking about other things, and he had a bad feeling about the final result of Iggy's equations and designs. He knew Iggy was more than capable of making sure the result wasn't too explosive, but with Bowser's orders, who can really tell? He was almost sure that in the end, someone would get hurt. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason, but he was overflowed with dread and guilt.

Trying to shake off his negative feelings, he reflected on his siblings...

Larry Koopa is the oldest of the Koopalings. He's usually closest to Bowser when it comes to castle, room order, and some personality. He serves as an authority figure in keeping order when something's going on. The voice of reason, if you will. Since he's closest to Bowser, he gets the most attention. He's a bit bratty, but nowhere near the level of Wendy. Despite him being the peace-keeper of the group, he remains indifferent toward Iggy because of the incident...

Now, Wendy O. Koopa... She's a singer at heart. She just loves to use her voice artistically. She's not much into bullying her own brothers, but when she doesn't get what she wants, someone gets hurt. Usually Iggy. This makes her a bit bratty and needy, but she's very competent in her work, and always expects something in return for her services. She gets along most with Roy. Must be the pink symbolism...

Roy Koopa... You don't ever want to get on his bad side. He's mean and can very easily rip your lungs out. The only Koopalings he doesn't want to mess with are more powerful and older than he is. Of course, this only includes Wendy and Larry. The rest are pretty much fair game, especially Iggy and Morton. He's been irritated at Lemmy for standing up for Iggy, but he actually tolerates him pretty well when Iggy's not around or being spoken of. Of course, when they're both around, he makes sure Lemmy doesn't miss out on his "fun". He has shown some reluctance to harming Ludwig, but his logic is "a punchin' bag's a punchin' bag!"

Ludwig von Koopa has the most average strength. However, his own unique style can easily render some foes confused. Ludwig is a composer. He creates his "Koopa symphonies" with high passion. One can only wonder what music can be generated with Wendy's voice and his genius... But no one can really see that happening soon. He doesn't want to harm any of his younger brothers, but he's rude to them. The only Koopaling he would want to get revenge on is Roy, because he severely beat him up when they were younger, but he has almost stopped his ways. Almost.

Lemmy Koopa is the most friendliest and humorous Koopaling. Those unfocused eyes of his reinforce the appearance of a dumb guy, but he's not that dumb in his own right. He just loves doing skilled tricks, especially with his ball. He's the guy that no one really hates, but he can get on someone's nerves, and commonly paired with Iggy earned him Roy's certificate of the third most beat up Koopaling.

Morton Koopa Jr. is odd. He's named after Bowser's father. He happens to be very awkward. He's extremely sensitive, and hates to be left alone. Add that in with his weird appearance that really stands out, and you've got something that's easily targeted by Roy. In fact, rumor has it that Roy caused the star scar on his face. Others say it's genetic. Sometimes it switches sides and even disappears inexplicably, so the latter is probably the answer. Second most beat up.

Iggy Koopa is the genius of the family, but is often regarded as crazy, and he hates it when people call him demented. Unfortunately, there seems to be nothing he can do about that, as he's the weakest and youngest Koopaling. Easily depressed, he took up a life of solitude hiding in the castle walls, doing whatever he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants. His many inventions and love for science has him labeled as "Iggeek" occasionally. He seems to have high morals, but he's very shy, and he's got no friends outside of Lemmy. Single most beat up.

Finally, Bowser Jr. While not quite a Koopaling, he's still Bowser's son... the eighth child. He's still very young, but he's quite mischievous. Considered the baby and Bowser's true successor, he serves as the closest one to Bowser. He looks up to his siblings very much, and everyone just loves the little guy.

Even by the time Lemmy was finished reflecting, he was still feeling these negative energies flow in his soul.

Lemmy got up from looking at the show and went outside for a long walk. What was going on? This wasn't like him. He's usually optimistic, but he just can't keep from shaking off these ill shadows in his mind. It made him feel so useless. As if something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't do anything about it. Looking into the night sky, he searched for the answers, but they all but seemed to escape him. He had heard of the Star Road, so he wished that he would understand what's going on with him. No effect. Disappointed, he went back inside. The show was over, and everyone was talking about it.

"Whoa, did you see Gentleman Jim do THAT! Totally unexpected!"

"Yeah, he did, he did!"

"I don't care what you say. That Maruyama dude cheated!"

Exhausted, Lemmy sulked unnoticed into his room. He would have loved to join in the show, but it seemed so trivial compared to what he was going through. He wondered... could it have been depression? He dismissed it soon after, thinking that he should know his source, first.

Lemmy went right into bed. As he stared into the ceiling, he imagined Iggy's outcome. He's really worried it'll be the doom of someone, but he couldn't place his logic.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Iggy..." Lemmy whispered as he drifted to sleep.

The last thing he heard before his deep, restless sleep, was Iggy scribbling on his paper loudly with his pencil...


	3. Critical Moment

The next thing Lemmy knew, he heard the voice of Bowser Jr., calling for help. Lemmy rushed to Junior's room as fast as he can as the cries were becoming more and more desperate. In the corridor, he ran into Larry, who stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing...?" Larry asked.

"What!" Lemmy shouted. "Junior sounds like he's in **trouble! Are you deaf?**"

"Oh, that..." Larry said nonchalantly. "You see, that nuisance is getting 'put to sleep'. No one ever liked him anyway."

Lemmy couldn't believe what he just heard. He tried to get to Junior's room, but Larry saw that he was obviously attempting to save him from whoever was doing this. He chased after Lemmy, and was faster. Right in front of Junior's door, Larry caught up to Lemmy, and began to strangle him. Lemmy's mind was racing in those moments. _What was going on? Is Larry really letting Junior die? Or maybe... Maybe Larry's being brainwashed? Or is an imposter...? Is he acting alone?_

The door of Junior's room had opened. Of all people, Iggy came from the room, covered with foreign blood on his hands.

The screaming had ceased.

Larry was losing consciousness. Before he was out of it completely, he heard Iggy shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LOSER!"

"Wake up!"

Lemmy woke up in a fright. He found himself in bed. Junior was the one who forced him awake. It all seemed too real, but it was simply a bad dream.

"Hey, what's up?" Lemmy yawned, trying not to think too much.

"I'll tell you what's up! The castle's out of control!"

"What?" Lemmy said, fully awake. "Who did that...?"

"Papa..." Junior cried.

"... Maybe not entirely..."

Lemmy got out of bed and ran to Iggy's room as fast as he could, grabbing Junior along with him due to the fact that the dream scared him from leaving him alone. Iggy sat in the corner, sobbing quietly to himself.

"Iggy..." Lemmy started.

"You're probably wondering what's going on... It's Papa... As soon as I had finished my working designs, he turned on the Timulator... Does he even know how dangerous that is! It was the best I could do on such short notice, but it was too unstable to be used yet! The infernal machine was never meant to be used again! I could have destroyed it, but no, I had to store it! I'm... **I'm such a freakin' idiot**!"

Lemmy wasn't sure what to say. It's true, maybe Iggy should have destroyed the Timulator if it would only mean trouble... But that didn't necessarily make him an idiot, right?

"Iggy, you have to understand-"

"**AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!**"

Lemmy froze up. Was that Junior just screaming? He just noticed that he wasn't in the room. He sped off to the direction of the screams, and reached Larry and Junior. Junior was crying heavily, while Larry remained clam, but was visibly distressed.

Larry was the first to speak up. "Hmm, Lemmy, you're here too... Well, the situation just keeps getting worse!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lemmy interrupted.

"Nothing serious," Larry resumed. "But I just came back from the control room. The word is... Well... We're on a collision course to..."

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO MAMA PEACH'S CASTLE!" Junior screamed.

Meanwhile, at the home of the Mario Bros.

Luigi was just fixing himself some breakfast. Things had become boring lately. Mario himself seems to have gotten lazier due to the lack of recent adventures. Of course, that would all change as soon as Toad burst into the house.

"MARIO! LUIGI!" Toad shouted.

Luigi was startled but came up to him. "Toad? What's going on?"

"IT'S SERIOUS!"

"What is it? The Princess got kidnaped again?" Luigi asked.

"It's worse than that" Toad screamed. "COME TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY! BOWSER'S ABOUT TO CRASH HIS CASTLE INTO IT!"

Mario silently got up.

"Here we go!"

Following Toad, the brothers made it to Peach's castle, where they meet some old enemies...

"Wendy O. Koopa!"

Mario got his hammer ready to attack. Luigi also had his guard up.

"Hold on," Peach appeared. "Wendy comes here in a truce. She's not here for trouble, she's here to prevent it!"

Luigi was relieved, but Mario wasn't entirely convinced. "Are you sure we can trust Bowser's daughter?"

"Believe me, I hate to do this." Wendy said.

Mario reluctantly put his hammer down, but was still suspicious.

Toadsworth, who was at Peach's side, spoke up. "Wendy, what, may I ask, has brought you here?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet..." Wendy sighed. "Well, long story short, I evacuated the castle because it's accidentally triggered to crashed into yours."

Everyone gasped. Peach quickly regained her composure.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Well yeah, but it's risky. Y'see, the central control room has many complicated computers and junk like that. It's what we use to transform the castle, mainly. It has many skilled operators, however they have never faced a problem on this scale. The cause is completely unknown. There is a manual for this stuff, but it just so happens to be written in Italian, and they don't have much time. Mario, maybe you can go up there, and translate the instructions for something like this."

"Think you can do it, Mario?" Peach pleaded. "You're our only hope..."

Mario thought about it. _What if this was all just a trap?_

Eventually, Mario agreed to help. He slowly nodded his head.

"Good," Wendy smiled. "You're coming with me, Mario. We have about ten minutes."

"What about me?" Luigi asked.

"You're..." Wendy paused. "... um, a very special green person!"

Luigi was used to being left out, but he especially felt rejected when his own enemies didn't recognize him.

Toad handed Mario a radio for communications. Mario thanked him and followed Wendy. Little did he know that things would become much weirder...


End file.
